


Tease me, Hit me, Scratch me, Please me

by MarvelousMistress (MarvelousMaam)



Series: Thin Lines [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domination, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Jason being an asshole, Jason is a nerd, Jealousy, Manhandling, Marking, Mindfuck, NSWF, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reader riled up Jason on purpose, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Swallowing, actual sexual intercourse, but no overly weird fetishes, fem reader - Freeform, hardcore stuff, he's also a read Hood, it's consensual dirt between a couple, it's gonna be a loooong night, praising, she's gonna pay, sweeter towards the end, this is multichaptered pure dirt people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaam/pseuds/MarvelousMistress
Summary: Literature is all, or mostly, about sex. (Anthony Burgess)In case of Jason and his girl (fem!reader) this is absolutely true and they’re going to prove it the real kinky way.





	1. Dirty Talking Badass Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This is explicit hardcore stuff. There’s lots of manhandling, domineering alpha male shit happening and this piece of work contains a shitload of good old, handy craftsmanship. DON’t say I didn’t warn you!  
> This is a sequel and the characters are by now in an established relationship - it is clearly implied that this sort of kink is not their daily jazz but they indulge in this guilty pleasure from time to time. 
> 
> WHY is there more than one chapter?  
> Simple, it's so you can skip certain parts if you're not comfortable with them. I'll add a specific warning to each chapter's foreword (if I deem it useful) and you can just leave out that blowjob if ya want. Or you skip the spanking. Whatever.  
> If you're gonna read it all then have fun. You also have my respect. Yes it's THAT dirty. :)
> 
> Next chapter coming up tomorrow same time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is explicit hardcore stuff. There’s lots of manhandling, domineering alpha male shit happening and this piece of work contains a shitload of good old, handy craftsmanship. DON’t say I didn’t warn you!  
> This is a sequel and the characters are by now in an established relationship - it is clearly implied that this sort of kink is not their daily jazz but they indulge in this guilty pleasure from time to time. 
> 
> WHY is there more than one chapter?  
> Simple, it's so you can skip certain parts if you're not comfortable with them. I'll add a specific warning to each chapter's foreword (if I deem it useful) and you can just leave out that blowjob if ya want. Or you skip the spanking. Whatever.  
> If you're gonna read it all then have fun. You also have my respect. Yes it's THAT dirty. :)

_Literature is all, or mostly, about sex._  
(Anthony Burgess)

**_A safe house located somewhere in Otisburg (Gotham), several months later_ **

You quickly entered through the backdoor of your hideout making sure no one suspicious was lurking nearby. There was nothing in sight besides an old man walking his dog alongside the window front of the laundromat that made up the ground floor of the building you’d withdrawn to. Turning to let the door fall shut resulted in a much too cliché, dooming sound of being locked into a room with an axe-wielding madman. Well, this certainly was not Overlook hotel judging from the reinforced door and hidden armory, but you wouldn’t be surprised to find an axe hidden somewhere around neither.

You gulped but shifted to your companion nonetheless. Better make no joke about Nicholson’s performance you guessed. Jason was seething… and he’d been in this mood for a good while now, barely holding his temper for the whole trip over from across the city. You’d noticed the second that you’d wrapped your arms around his tense torso, the way he’d basically launched his bike into a power wheelie and if that hadn’t been a dead giveaway, the manner in which he’d strutted up the stairs, death glare right in place, certainly was.

He took a step closer, towering above you and clearly very much aware of his power move for there was not a muscle in his body that was not poised to intimidate right then.  
"Say you’re mine!" His voice was harsh, strained and demanding. He was visibly trying to hold himself back from even only touching you or worse giving in to caressing you and letting go of his fury before venting and making a use of it.

Tonight was going to be only about him, his jealousy and all that anger he had felt in the past and would feel from time to time to come. This night was only about proving your love for him just as there were other nights when he’d prove his by playing you like a fiddle and making you writhe in ecstasy. Sure, you’d soon be writhing and you’d be in ecstasy for certain but this was just… not going to be one of your usual passionate or sweet episodes of love-making.  
This was about so much more and you gladly took the sort of punishment he was about to dish out even though you were far from guilty of any crime. You couldn’t even remember looking at another man but such was Jason’s nature after all those losses, all those people taken from him, all the appreciation taken from him at such a young age. Everyone had walked away from him at one time or another.

Besides, this whole domination kink he had going on every blue moon was just too good to pass up. You smiled slightly and licked your lips expectantly, all the while fixing him with wide opened, trusting eyes. It was one thing that you’d learned drove him nuts and it never failed to rub him in the good sort of wrong way.

"I am yours!" You whispered but nothing else passed your lips. Alert to his reaction you raised a hand to his cheek, stroking it softly while the other slowly ran along the lapel of his leather jacket, ready to help push it off his shoulders. The small cut on his neck had finally stopped bleeding and you would have risen to the tips of your toes to kiss it better if he’d not abruptly let the demolished, red helmet fall from his grasp to the floor where it lay shattered and broken. You jumped but did not look away from his darkening eyes.

It was the second one destroyed this month and you recalled the direct hit from one of those drugged freaks that had caused the crack.  
"If you’d have listened to me this wouldn’t have happened!" He hissed and his eyes narrowed. Abashed you looked to the ground but knowing full well that this was not entirely true. You’d been holding yourself perfectly fine against that strong but dumb and slow drug-zombie. There had not been a need for him to step in.

"I’m sorry!" You said regardless and meekly looked him in the eye. The blue orbs were now a dark gray and you felt your own blood pumping fast at the scorching gaze he shot you, his chest heaving with deep breaths of barely contained temperament.

"I’m only yours, Jason!" You reassured him before letting your hands wrap around his neck to caress the taut muscles of his back. His smile had to be the most filthy expression you’d possibly ever seen on his face but he quickly leaned forward until the sinfully curved lips were right next to your ear.  
"Prove it!" He told you and you felt his hot breath ghosting over your skin. A shudder had you arch further into him but he kept his ramrod posture, raising not a finger to touch you. You gasped as you realized that this time you’d managed to tick him off badly.  
"I’ll do anything!" You whispered slightly afraid of where that could lead you.  
"I know!" Was the only answer you got before he stepped away from you, sliding his arms out of his jacket and throwing it onto over the backrest of a nearby armchair where it landed heavily.

"Strip!" He ordered and sat down on the seating, gun holsters still on his thighs, the straps straining against hard muscle looking about ready to burst if he flexed.

You swallowed hard but left your gaze on him as you began peeling yourself out of your gear, one item after another hitting the floor including each and every weapon that you carried. While you bared yourself to the world the biting chill in your apartment immediately made your nipples harden. Jason’s eyes remained upon you, he seemed unfazed almost until you’d discarded your underwear and were standing nude, awaiting his next order.

"Get on your knees!" He demanded hotly and you did so without hesitation, knowing what he was going to ask next. "Come 'ere, princess!"  
The hardwood flooring hurt your knees but you did as told and crawled towards the man awaiting you, his eyes lazily dragging over your form and taking in the way your butt swayed from side to side and your breasts wiggled teasingly.  
You stopped before him and sat back on your heels to place your palms on his knees. His long legs on either side of you caged you in perfectly as you let your fingers glide across the harsh material of his tactical pants and the rough leather straps, slowly advancing upon the growing bulge beneath the heavy duty cloth.

"Stop!" His growl made you flinch and halt immediately to see what you’d done wrong.  
"You’re quite eager for someone about to get punished, sugar."  
You could only nod in answer because who were you to deny it. Foremost, he wouldn’t believe you if you tried to. He hummed in agreement and looked thoughtful, his foot beginning to tap a slow rhythm. You remained kneeling and watched him fascinated, the sudden change of manner catching you off guard.

"'The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it.'" You heard him mumble more to himself and his eyes flicked over your naked body, calculating and taking in your confused gaze.  
"Oscar Wilde, princess!" He apprised cockily just the way he always liked to when he wanted to provoke some sort of reaction out of you.  
You merely nodded, ignoring the temptation he’d deliberately thrown your way. You’d early on in your relationship understood that besides the obvious it was words that Jason liked to use as weapons. Sometimes you succumbed and let him bristle you just how he intended other times you refused to. Either way, it mostly ended with the two of you in bed (or on some other surface for that matter) desperately submitting to your needs. Fewer times it had ended with cuddling and soft words of love, reassurance and apology.

He hummed once more, his eyes narrowing to slits as you refrained to bend to his will.  
"What temptation do you want to yield to, Y/N?" He asked, still unmoving in his seat.  
Your fingertips worked their way upwards upon their own accord and you felt your breath hitch in your throat.  
While you had gotten used to Jason’s unforgiving usage of vocabulary however dirty it might be, you still found yourself at a loss when he regularly coerced you to assimilate. A while ago you had decided that the male protagonists of your smutty romance novellas held not a candle to Jason’s explicit dirty talk and the great joy he took in your mortification when he made you ask for what you wanted. Besides all of his sweetness and his protective side Jason Todd was a literal sadist and you loved it. The worst thing though? He knew!

A whimper escaped your throat and you took note of the desperate gleam in his eyes and the way his pink tongue licked over his lips as if he was going to devour you.  
"Tell me, Y/N!" He urged you on. The breath you’d held escaped you and you bend forwards until your lips were hovering over his crotch. Your eyes remained on his.

"Jay, please?" You moaned and wiggled between his legs, embarrassed at the words he asked you to say and even more turned on by the thought of speaking them. He shook his head no, eyes still ablaze, but raised his meanwhile ungloved hand to your cheek, fingertips softly grazing your skin in encouragement. It was the only help he’d grant you, you realized.  
Biting your lower lip in frustration you closed your eyes in an attempt to drown him out and find the words that would suffice to sate his hunger for your immodesty. This was not for you it was for him you chanted in your head.

"I want to make you come with my mouth!" You whispered and a soft chuckle reached your ears.  
"That all you wanna do, Y/N?" He asked and you opened your eyes to look at him savagely peering down at you, his right hand now clutching your chin to hinder you from looking away. You huffed in frustration.

"I want you to fuck my mouth just the way you fuck my pussy, balls deep. I want you to moan my name when you’re blowing your load down my throat and then I want to continue to suck you off until you’re hard again."  
A raised eyebrow was your answer before a feral grin spread on his face. You felt the heat of the blush in your cheeks.

"That was easy wasn’t it, love?" He asked, teasing your lips with his thumb before easing it artlessly into your mouth to suck on in substitution.  
"But you see this ain’t about what you want, princess!" He taunted before pushing you away, not roughly but firmly. You whined in displeasure. He was really going to make this hard.

"You jumped into a fight heedless to any danger and I had to save you once again, wrecking my equipment in the process." He pointedly looked towards the helmet lying on the floor. "But most importantly you valued my br… Dick’s opinion over mine and let him order you around when I clearly told you that we were doing fine. You should have stayed with Tim who could have needed a hand trying to hack into the security system and fending off those other idiots." He informed you almost coldly, counting your mistakes with his fingers while glaring at you.  
"Do you think it’s done with a little make up-sex or an absolution-blowjob? Because compassion isn’t going to work this time, Y/N!"

You blinked, unsure of his intent.  
"I’ll do anything, Jay! Just tell me…" You pleaded, by now almost afraid that he’d turn your offer down completely. He merely smiled.  
"That’s the whole point, Y/N! I want you to regret."  
He scooted closer to the edge of the armchair’s seat upholstery, patting his thighs, smirk still in place. "Bend over my knee, I’ll make you feel the regret!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck ME...  
> I've never in my whole life written a real smut fanfic, just kinky stuff, but writing these five chapters of dirt was so much FUN! :D  
> I'm gonna go bath in holy water now - I'll probably burn to a crisp so wish me luck. :D  
> Next chapter coming up tomorrow same time!


	2. Some Sugar, More Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter includes one hell of a SPANKING (one worth a vigilante) and a hardcore BLOWJOB, deepthroating and swallowing included.

_Anyone who is observant, who discovers the person they have always dreamed of, knows that sexual energy comes into play before sex even takes place. The greatest pleasure isn’t sex, but the passion with which it is practiced. When the passion is intense, then sex joins in to complete the dance, but it is never the principal aim._  
(Paulo Coelho)

He scooted closer to the edge of the armchair’s seat upholstery, patting his thighs, smirk still in place. "Bend over my knee, I’ll make you feel the regret!"

The first time his palm connected with the bare skin of your backside it stung but the pain subsided quickly, as with the following claps. After a while though, Jason had dealt out seventeen hard spanks on your vestal buttocks (you’d counted), the heat of your flesh became almost unbearable and you felt the stingy sensation of tears prickling in your eyes. The uncomfortable materials digging into your belly didn’t help either, so it was a wonder really that the heat in your abdomen would not vanish but rather intensified.

Eighteen was an especially brutal slap on the backside of your right thigh and you gasped, squinching your eyes. Nineteen followed swiftly onto the other thigh but did not catch you off guard as badly. Twenty made up for that, for he struck the exact same area once more. At twenty-one you still had the mind to wonder how you could take on real beatings but were subdued to a mess on your boyfriends lap over a few spanks. You bit your inner cheek and decided to endure.

Thirty-four made you give up on that resolution and you cried out for the first time at the harsh slaps. Thirty-five made you wiggle on his lap, in an automatic attempt to get away. Of course thirty-six was meant as a reprimand to suffer obediently. At thirty-seven a tear escaped your eyes and you noted that the slaps were getting less harsh though not less painful on your already raw, heated skin.

Forty-two had you finally sobbing and clamoring to Jason in despair over his unrelenting assault. He carefully rubbed over the hurting skin, not once straying from the red handprints he’d marked you with by now.  
"You’re doing really good, love! Hold on!" His voice sounded a lot more forgiving than only a while ago and it made you want to hold on. You nodded weakly in compliance.  
"Such a good girl, my woman! That she is!" He praised you and immediately landed another two blows in a row that had you screaming out his name in something bordering to pleasure.

Forty-five was naught but a sweet reminder to stay still before he patted your bottom once more tenderly.  
"Come on. Count along. Just another five and we’re good!"

A harsh spank on your left cheek and you cried "One!", another on the other side "Two!", knowing that you’d almost endured it made you arch into the next one and surprisedly you gasped "Three!" before number "Four!" hurt like a bitch again.

"Just one more!" Jason’s whisper made you shudder, raising goose-bumps all over you skin. This time his palm aimed not for your buttocks but snapped down right onto your throbbing sex, making you howl into your raised hands before you slumped back down.

"You did so good, love!" Your boyfriend’s appraisal barely reached your hazy mind as you tried to grasp the fact that you were obviously dripping wet over him manhandling you like it was the middle of 20th century and his name was Johnny Hart. Weakly you huffed, enjoying the cooling air on your bare ass and Jason’s hand playing with the hair at the nape of your neck.

"Are you okay, sugar?" He asked lovingly, clearly concerned when you didn’t move.  
"I’m good!" You replied tiredly, sure that the punishment had been dealt and you’d be able to nurse your wounded ego soon enough. He exhaled, sounding relieved. "Good, because I’ve wanted to do that ever since…" His voice lowered to an inaudible murmur and you took it as your cue to carefully rise from your position only to sink back down on the floor in exhaustion.  
"Ever since when?" You couldn’t help but ask and his blue orbs fixed on your face, a tender smile in place.

"Remember that argument we had in front of Bruce’s office?" You nodded, disbelieving that he’d actually waited for months to exploit this specific fantasy.  
"Jason, I…" You weren’t even sure what it was that you wanted to say so you just pleadingly looked up to catch him staring with wide eyes. His guttural growl as he observed you, naked before him and thoroughly messed up, sent you into overdrive again, rubbing your thighs together for friction only to moan at the tender feeling of your pummeled flesh.

"Say it!" He pressed and you watched his fingers frantically undoing his belt buckle and then expertly pop the button of his pants.  
"I need you!" You moaned, eyes on the red hem of his boxer shorts as he unzipped his pants to slowly reveal the bulge of his arousal straining against its confinement. He didn’t even bother and simply pushed his underwear lower to release it.

"Princess, I told you this isn’t about you." He groaned and fisted his cock, pumping it slowly, almost sensuously while ignoring your devout mewl in favor of his own pleasure.  
"Get over here and finish what you started." His demand merely spoken you were on your knees again, edging closer and licking your lips while awaiting the second he stopped working himself.  
Smoothly you took over, one hand on his shaft to steady it and one on his thighs to hold yourself upright.

Stroking the velvety skin earned you a sharp intake of breath and you looked up at Jason, curious for his reaction despite knowing all the right buttons by now. His gaze was hooded and blurry and his lips had parted just a friction for you to see that he was softly biting the tip of his tongue as if to refrain from speaking. Well, you’d get him talking that was for sure. There were few occasions this man had veritably kept quite, he never knew when to and if he knew he refrained from controlling his mouth. He was a wickedly vocal human being, especially in bed.

You wetted your lips suggestively, aware of the power you exuded right now. Inching closer and closer, gathering spit in your mouth, your eyes didn’t leave his for a second. Even when you bent the hardness in your hand to meet its head with your lips placing a soft kiss.  
The whimper had to be the most alluring sound you’d heard leave his mouth all night long and out of the corner of your eyes you saw his fingers clenching the armrests in a death grip, almost tearing the fabric. Your moment of power only lasted so long, as you dipped lower, encasing his large erection with your mouth as far as comfortable and enjoying the feel of your nipples brushing against fabric with each sensual stroke of your tongue soothing some of your ache to be touched.

Suddenly you felt his hands upon you softly caressing your scalp and you noticed that for an instant you’d been distracted only to find yourself in a most vulnerable position. He smirked through his daze and you knew he was contemplating your earlier demand.

His thumbs drew circles on your temples and you tried to detract him by simultaneously beginning to massage his balls to which he grunted in clear pleasure.  
"Ain’t gonna stop me, princess!" He grumbled faintly, scrunching his nose. "You asked for it."  
His hands were still buried in your hair and when you went down the length of him one more time he forced you slightly deeper this time and just a little more the next. At some point you felt your gagging reflex kick in and anxiously looked up trying to convey your trouble.

"You’re doing really good, love!" He moaned in answer, eyes half-lidded and you felt his fingertips teasingly glide across your throat and up to your lips still wrapped around him like a glove. Relaxing somewhat you felt yourself adjust to the intruding size of his length only for him to push deeper again, your lips finally hitting the base of his cock, your eyes watering and a burning hot craving making you hump dry air out of pure desperation for any sort of contact.

Head thrown back in total bliss, his chest heaving with hard breaths, Jason Todd was a magnificent sight, even in your delirious state of mind that much was clear and you went down again and again on him, taking him in your mouth balls deep even as his hands were not forcing you down.

"Y/N!" You heard him rasp your name frantically just as you felt the muscles in his thighs tighten.  
"Y/N!" He chanted once more, one of his hands leaving its position in your hair only to find itself in his own as if it would somehow help him clear his mind. Obviously it didn’t for the smoldering stare he fixed you with was almost enough to send you over the edge too. You hummed and were rewarded with another moan as well as the tightening of his balls. He was close and you felt the urge to smirk around him.

Coming up you hovered over him, lips positioned but not touching. Exhaling on his saliva covered erection you studied him - his powerful frame still clothed but you knew what awaited you, the way even his pectoral muscles seemed to shiver in anticipation of your next move, his cutely scrunched up nose and the tousled, black tresses of his hair standing in all directions.  
He was your drug, your addiction.

You rendered to the soft push on the back of your head and took him in wholly once more. His carnal roar and the bucking of his hips were more than enough evidence to prepare you for the taste of his hot seed shooting down your throat only milliseconds later. Swallowing was not even an option around his throbbing dick as he rutted into you during his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez... well... nothing much left to say I guess, huh?  
> Hope you had fun and if you did you'd make me one very happy girl if you'd just smash that Kudos button or maybe even take the time to comment. I mean I tried being a good girl for you guys. So gimme some appreciation, bishes. ;)
> 
> Oh right, next chapter is coming tomorrow, same time approximately. And it's gonna get so fuckin wet.
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning for younger and/or inexperienced readers:  
> Do not try to have sexual interaction like this with a partner whom you don't trust absolutely. And take it from someone who made several mistakes, don't start with kinky shit like this but try to work round it till you're reaching the point of knowing what you like, what you don't and what your body can and what it can't.  
> It's YOUR body, YOUR decision, YOUR right (GIRLS, I'm talking to you specifically!), let NO ONE dictate you otherwise and don't do shit you don't wanna do. Sometimes a fantasy is better off as a fantasy than taking it into real life.  
> Be proud!
> 
> Love, MM


	3. Water for the Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit dirty talk, masturbation and showers?!

_For the girls with messy hair and thirsty hearts.  
_ (Jodi Lynn Anderson)

Eyes closed, head lolled back, breathing harsh and his grip on the armrests making his knuckles turn white, Jason had come completely undone under your ministrations. It took him several long minutes to regain his composure and you couldn’t help but feel quiet proud of his dishevelment. Taking great joy in watching his scrunched up features slowly relax and his rock-hard erection diminishing you smirked and carefully ran your fingers over his rigid thighs only for him to give a jerk and moan tiredly before his eyelids fluttered open.

"You sure are something, sugar!" He spoke almost quietly and watched you under hooded eyes, still on your knees before him. Humming you kept your smirk in place and provocatively licked your lips, the dilation of his pupils the answer you’d hoped for, before you advanced upon his now flaccid member again.   
"Well, this is far from over, isn’t it?" You whispered tenderly stroking him again but aware that it would take him a while. He flinched when you worked on his overly sensitive flesh but kept his gaze on you unblinking and expectant, a dirty sort of smile dawning on his features.  
"No, it sure isn’t, sugar!"

One moment you were teasing him with your fingertips the next you found yourself picked up and slung over his shoulder in the most primeval gesture known to mankind since archaic times. Squeaking in surprise you earned yourself a tightening of his hand on your thighs in answer and a tender sort of bite into the soft flesh that left you breathless and very much aware of the hotness pooling in your belly and creeping further. The restless feeling, the need to move and gain some sort of friction intensified and you tried to concentrate on something other than the allover tingly feeling of arousal; your eyes coming to rest on Jason’s other hand that was now occupied with trying to hold his slipping pants in place as he steered the two of you through the small apartment.

His hands always managed to turn you on whether he was licking his fingertips to turn a book page or cleaning and polishing his beloved guns with a precision that bordered on OCD. Few would guess that the brash and haughty Red Hood was really a fussy, nit-picking nerd when it came to handling not only his arms but his collection of classical literature and memorabilia.

The scenery of strewn about clothing and weaponry lying scattered on hardwood flooring changed to soft carpet and once again a door closed behind the two of you as you entered the bedroom, the bed still crinkly from the last time you’d hastily made it after washing the sheets in the laundromat. You were preparing to be dropped onto the soft mattress and were surprised when Jason didn’t halt in his movement but continued onwards to the bathroom that lighted with a flick of his elbow against the light switch.

"What are you…" You didn’t even get to finish your sentence before your were carefully dropped onto your feet, strong hands keeping you from stumbling.  
"What’s it look like, sugar?" He asked in return and gave you mere seconds to jump out of the way of a spout of freezing cold water only to press your back against the equally cold glass confines of the shower stall.

"Jason, what the fuck?" You bellowed in shock and listend to him snickering and the rustle of his clothes being discarded. The stream of water began to heat up and steam was rising as if in answer to the man behind you stripping himself from his clothing and armor. Out of the corner of your eyes you watched a Bowie knife being added to the growing pile of stuff on the bathroom tiles and took this as your cue to step under the water, groaning in pleasure as the first hot droplets hit your skin. The slight burn on your bottom where hot water met with sensitive skin only added to the rush of euphoria that electrified you thinking of the continuation of your luxurious game of domination and submission. Truly it felt like you were about to go mad with lust if you’d be denied the satisfaction of having the burning ache in your nether regions stilled by your lover.

Closing your eyes in an attempt to drown out the sounds of more and more pieces hitting the floor you almost missed the soft gush of fresh air as the shower door opened once more. The chilly gust left you shuddering though and your eyes opened on their own behalf as you felt the goosebumps rise on your skin and your nipples harden into painful little nubs. The natural reaction of crossing your arms over your chest was immediately restrained as a solidly muscled forearm wrapped around your torso, pushing your breasts upwards and drawing you right into the hardness of Jason’s chest. Where your bare skin met his the immediate sensation was even more heat.

You began to rub your backside against him in a slow, sensuous manner while letting your fingers dance across the skin of his arm wrapped around you, feeling taut muscles beneath twitching in reaction. His teeth grazing the soft skin on your throat as he leaned over you caught you by surprise and a hiss passed your lips in answer. Your body had a mind of its own you vaguely thought as, to grant better access to the sensitive area, you moved your head to the side in immediate response. The relentless assault on your skin as your lover alternated between sweet kisses, hard sucks and soft bites, was sure to effectively serve another purpose than just stimulation. For you were well aware that besides making you squirm in his arms, Jason’s ego was immensely boosted by the marks he’d be surely leaving. He’d declined to being prone to such primitive gestures but you’d been witness of the smug smirk tugging on his lips when Roy, during one of his visits, had stared at the row of signature bites for several long seconds, eyes bulging.

Knowing Jason occupied you slowly wound a hand around yourself and carefully into the space between the two of you. Your fingers hit their target and the need to drag your fingernails over smooth skin covering hard muscle, didn’t even register in your hazy mind before you did. A sharp bite was your answer and you whimpered but did not hesitate on your way lower until you felt his gradually reawakening arousal beneath your fingertips. Encasing the length in your hand, you carefully worked on massaging it while enjoying the guttural moans you triggered with each stroke of your thumb over the sensitive length’s crown.

"Wouldn’t mind making use of that mouth of yours again, sugar." Jason’s raspy voice spoke volumes as his attack on your neck subsided. His breathing had once again intensified as had yours. You barely had enough sense to not stop working his semi hardness when the uncensored outburst of dirty talk you’d been waiting for all evening, finally found its way over your lover’s lips. His words burning into your mind, as they usually would, you remained quiet apart from some gasps.

"Doesn’t get boring to see you look up at me all doe-eyed and submissive, dutifully sucking me off like you were fucking made for it."  
A calloused hand now weighed one of your breasts, thumb and index on your hardened nipple, teasing but not pinching it like you wished he would. His other palm lay softly on your belly, keeping your from moving away. As if you would have.

Rubbing his palm in circles you were sure that this simple gesture alone was sufficiently wetting your core that he’d probably be able to slip into you without much ado at all. But you knew Jason and he would draw this pleasure out as long as possible, driving the both of you into a sexual craze during the hours spent pleasuring each other.

"Touch yourself!"   
He flattened his hand against your belly abruptly and pinched the extensively teased nipple at the same time. You on the other hand felt your knees buckle and even more heat making its way to your center. Jason’s strong frame holding you upright and the sensation of your hand, now limply wrapped around his shaft that once more stood at full attention, gave you a hard time concentrating on what he’d said.  
"Wha… what?" You asked incoherently and felt the rumble of his chuckle more than that you heard it.   
"Touch yourself, princess. Come on!" His voice was dark and forbidding and you shuddered, even below the hot stream of water.  
You were far over the point of feeling embarrassed but hesitated automatically. His request wasn’t new and you knew from experience that it turned him on to see you work yourself up before he usually finished the job. Just… this time didn’t feel usual and you weren’t sure of his intend.

"Do it!" He now whispered seductively in your ear and your hand that had remained unoccupied twitched in answer.  
His voice reminded you of dark chocolate, hot flames licking on your skin and a dash of black powder. You wondered what he would do if you refrained from listening, stopping your fingers on their way towards their goal. He bit your throat once more, not hurting you but clearly articulating his absolute command of the situation.

"Don’t you want to be my good girl?"  
The question promised more to come than you were sure you were able to handle by now. Dragging in a ragged breath your fingertips crawled further and to keep somewhat levelheaded you concentrated on your other hand replicating its earlier handiwork on the hard length that you wished your lover would already put to use. Maybe your first mistake had been to serve him his first release on a silver platter. It did not seem as if he had any mind to finish teasing you anytime soon.

It felt like an electric current ripped through your body when the tips of your fingers reached the top of your most sensitive area. You bucked, earning yourself a deep groan from the man whose manhood you were tightly grasping, but your nerves were burning with a fire that you had not yet come to know. The steady warmth and trails of water tickling your sides did the rest.

"Holy fuck!" You heard Jason whisper almost inaudibly when you trashed against him once more.  
"Don’t you dare come yet, princess!" His tone had an edge to it that was new.   
"You will not come, do you understand?" He asked and the hand that had massaged your breasts firmly gripped your chin from behind, dragging your whole twitching body even closer if possible.  
Not being able to nod you tried for speaking but the "Yes!" was nothing but a senseless jumble of confirmation.

"Now, you take that hand of my cock, sugar and you concentrate." You gasped in answer, one set of fingers still trained on your own arousal, finding it smoothly wet with your slick juices and carefully dipping into it, avoiding the bundle of nerves that you actually wanted to touch most but would send you over the edge. It was not quite clear to you whether that would be good or bad for you subsequently.

Mewling you began to work on riling yourself up even more. Now having both hands free, you desperately massaged your fleshy mounds and squeezed their tips while simultaneously circling your fingers through your juices, your folds feeling unnaturally swollen and heated. The hot puffs of breath on your neck, the occasional nib on your skin and the water slowly but surely running lukewarm did not register in your brain.

What did however was the way that Jason unexpectedly twisted the both of you around, his frame still towering behind you, making you feel the ripple of flexile muscle come from combat rather than workout. He effectively shielded you from the colder water but made no move to leave the shower. In fact, his move had lead to your breasts being squeezed in between the two of you and the cold glass of the shower stall. Once more your nipples tightened, bordering to painful, also the close proximity had now positioned your lover’s manhood right in-between your buttocks where he began sliding it up and down in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you, princess?" You heard his groan in your ear and felt him nuzzling your neck once more, lovingly, possessively.  
"I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be walking straight for days and you’ll be screaming my name until the whole neighborhood knows it’s me doing this to you."  
The arm wrapped around your upper torso left its place and you felt him drag his fingers over your wet skin, stopping when he reached the top of your bottom and slightly parting your cheeks to provide him more friction.

"I’ll push in so deep, you’ll be feeling me all the way up here." His palm on your belly began to rub circles again as if to underline his statement.  
"I’ll cum inside of that tight pussy of yours, Y/N and you’ll be dripping." He growled as you backed up against him and then tightened his grip on you.   
"Careful… I’ll wreck you! But first you beg for it!"  
Without any further ado, he pushed against you hard from behind and your fingers, partly buried in your folds grazed your clit by accident at the sudden movement.

The shout of pure ecstasy that ripped through you, leaving your vocal chords almost raw, was only of surprise before you could barely drag in a breath much less make a sound. The ensuing first ripple of overwhelmed nerves trying to help you reach what your body was built to, was accompanied by the burning hot realization that you were not able to stop yourself from coming. You succumbed, finally comprehending that this night was far from over, indeed.

You did not realize it yet but Jason would later on admit, with a surprisingly skittish grin and flustered blush, that it had been his sole intent for you to come undone and know your wrong. He’d never played fair or wanted you to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was gonna be a wet chapter. :D
> 
> If ya like leave a comment and make me a happy gal. If ya don't like then leave a comment and help me become a better writer.
> 
> On this note I wanna thank Dojadiamond23. THANK you! While I don't write fanfiction for others but as a hobby, I post this stuff only cuz there's people like you who make it fun to go that extra mile and upload it. It's nice to know that it's appreciated. :)
> 
> XOXO, MM


	4. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pussyeating, Orgasm denial AND beware of the FLUFF!!! :D

_Those who restrain desire do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained._  
(William Blake)

When the heated waves of pleasure subsided and your body had stilled somewhat you found yourself able to think again while desperately leaning on the cooling glass of the shower stall and being held up right by your lover who was now peppering your shoulder blades with soft, soothing kisses that nonetheless made you twitch and shiver in return.

His encouraging words in-between the contact his lips made with your skin were adjourned by hot gasps and unsurprisingly an iterate reprimand for disobeying him. You had no fight left in you to even try and argue or act up nor did you want to.

Once he’d turned off the by now icy cold water that he’d let cascade down his back without lament, he lead you out of the shower. Your body trembling, not from cold but overstrained muscle, barely could hold itself upright, so you found yourself unceremoniously lifted to sit on the counter.

Jason’s stark naked frame glistening with wetness, his once more rigid length, he looked all the more capable of fulfilling all of what he’d promised you to come. For now he merely approached you with a towel in his hands and a smirk on his face that made you feel tingly all over again.  
Carefully he helped you dry off, suspiciously spending much longer between your trembling legs than needed, before attending to himself and throwing the cloth into a corner only to pick you up again, this time bridal style.

Your damp hair you’d tried to push up in a messy bun but it was already falling apart before you were dropped on the bed seconds later. The bathroom light casting your bedroom in penumbra and haloing your lover’s powerhouse build but leaving his expression in the dark. In any other circumstance you might have laughed off the clichéd display. It might have as well been a scene right out of one of your dirtiest smut novellas. Be as it may you only swallowed hard, peering up at the man who’d promised you a hellish heaven of a night.

Instinct told you to back up and you scrambled to crawl from the foot of the bed upwards, the soft sheets cooly ruffling under your heated skin. You did not get far before warm hands on your ankles stopped further movement.

"Relax, love! We’re not rushing things here." Jason’s tone was a far cry from the rough bite he’d dealt his earlier dirty talk with and you immediately relaxed under his touch as he leaned over you, fingers gliding from your shin up over your knees and to the sensitive area of your inner thigh. The soft push alone spread your legs apart and you couldn’t help the instantaneous reaction of opening them even further when you heard an appreciative groan at the sight.

His knees hit the mattress and the two of you bounced as his weight settled on top of the bed, in-between your legs.  
"Jay?" You commanded his attention and he hummed, your only indication that he was meeting your gaze was the slight movement of his head.  
"I love you, Jason you know that, right?"  
You could have sworn there was a soft smile grazing his features before he carefully lifted one of your legs to his shoulder and kissed it tenderly. Soft, damp locks tickled and his stubble scratched you.

"You might have said so once or twice Y/N!" His voice was laced with the usual disbelief when you tried to make him see that you would not leave him come the next best chance. You shook your head but moaned simultaneously when he sucked on a delicate spot.  
"No, Jay you don’t get it!"  
"Don’t I?" He asked in return and his breath on the wet patch of skin sent a jolt right through the limb and to your core. You were already getting wet again, the knowledge of your vulnerable position distributing to your arousal. It was a rush knowing yourself willingly at the mercy of this man who was very much capable of hurting you or do worse with a flick of his little finger. But being completely aware that he would never truly harm you and in fact do everything in his power to protect you from anyone who tried harming you, that was what always got you.  
He wouldn’t have liked getting called loyal, so maybe devoted fit him better but that he was to a fault.

"No…" You interrupted your own speak, gasping as he pulled your other leg upwards, effectively hauling you closer. He kissed his way up and you already felt your rear being lifted, a finger’s breadth of air already between the sheets and your sensitive flesh.  
Taking a deep breath you tried to focus.

"Jay, what I mean is… I… I…" He’d abruptly sat up straight, his teeth grazing your skin in the process and with a twist he’d wound an arm around your waist, unrelenting as he dragged your lower body to rest on his chest, your pulsing sex so close to his lips that you had the hardest time concentrating on what you wanted him to finally get through the thick skull of his.  
"I’m not just IN love with you, you idiot!" Your frustration was discernible. Even Jason stilled in his steady advance.

"I mean there’s a difference, right?" You asked frowning and feeling ridiculous in your position, especially when you noted his arousal poking into your backside. His nod send a few droplets of water flying. You were still not able to make out his features. Carefully you raised a hand, your fingertips brushing his chiseled features. Letting your palm rest on your lover’s cheek, you felt him lean into your touch, the slight turn of his head finally casting a little light on his facial expression that began to soften gradually.

"I love you, Jason! I love everything about you! Even your fucking jealousy! I won’t leave! I gave up on even trying to deny all this after you returned from Starling City, remember?"  
He smiled genuinely and pressed his lips into your palm, the two of you remaining unmoving for a moment, caught in bliss. It was such a sweet natured gesture that you almost forgot the position you’d been wrangled into.

"I rather show you, sugar!" He rasped and not a second later you writhed as his mouth began working between your soft folds, tongue running circles across your clit, teeth teasing the puffy flesh that was still overly sensitive from your last orgasm.  
The arm around your middle tightened to keep you in position even as you struggled automatically. His other hand found its way to your breasts once again, groping, pinching, teasing, sending you in an all around blissful state of ecstasy within few laps of his tongue.

Time passed by and it could have been hours for with every time you closed in on your release, Jason backed off to quietly observe you, letting you calm down just long enough to start the cycle of working you into a frenzy anew. It was wonder. It was madness. It was absolute havoc.  
After repeatedly accepting his build-up tactic and merely conveying your displeasure with little moans of devastation, you were beginning to trash wildly in search of friction to ease the painful pleasure you found yourself in, bound by his iron grip. You were rewarded with a harsh pinch of your nipple and an exceptionally excessive popping sound when he released your tender flesh from his mouth.

"Please…"  
You whined. No… you wailed, trying to catch his eyes and hopefully convince him of having mercy. He stopped his ministrations to nuzzle your thigh.  
"Say what, princess?" His voice was hoarse and he was clearly in a state similarly delirious to your own.

"I need you, Jason!" You begged and bucked when he flicked one of your nipples.  
"What do you want me to do?" His question came not as a surprise and sent another wave of heat from your belly right to the bundle of nerves he’d worked almost raw by now.  
"You want to come again, princess? Isn’t that just a little unfair denying me this pleasure?"  
You shook your head no.

He abandoned your pummeled globes and you felt his hand glide up behind your back to grasp his erection and pump it.

"Please, Jay! I need… you inside me."  
He didn’t react instantly but worked himself for several dragged strokes that only added to your longing for his length to finally be buried inside of you, like you knew both of you craved.  
When his hand moved back from his arousal you expected it to return to knead your breasts but instead you felt him positioning it at your spread open entrance, teasing the soft upper insides of your thighs in the process.

"You mean like this, love?" He gasped and you cried out as he plunged one digit into your hot depths, carefully twirling it before concentrating to rub his fingertip over an especially sweet spot in a come hither motion.  
Frantically you moved your hips, using Jason’s shoulder as leverage in your chase of relief while your hands fisted the sheets hard enough to tear them. The pleasure subsided seconds later when he left you hanging again.

"No… no, no, no!" You whined.  
"Please, Jason! Let me come! Please make me come!" You were not quite sure but there might have been a few tears of frustration running down your temples as you pleaded.  
"I told you, you would beg!" He sounded smug but also relieved.  
"I tell you what sugar, You come on my fingers now and you scream my name while you do. Once you’ve come you better brace yourself, I’m not done yet." Pointedly he jutted out his hips, his rigid member hard and hot on your skin, making you writhe and groan at the thought of him filling you up.

"You ready, love?" His voice sugar-coated, you knew that he was not expecting an answer aside from the audible cry when he pushed back in-between your thighs with two fingers at once.  
"Yes!" You groaned in fervor and were answered by him pumping in and out of your cleft.  
"That’s not my name, Y/N!" He sweetly conveyed before adding to your immense pleasure by flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue and ultimately sucking the small bud carefully.

It took him exactly two unhurried thrusts to have you chanting his name like a mantra, only intermitted by a few moans and the occasional plead. His fingers worked you once again closer and closer to your release and you trembled in anticipation as well as exertion. There was no doubt that his eyes were trained on you, watching out for your reactions and waiting for the right time to push you over the edge.

That moment came after about six thrusts and an especially hot puff of breathed out air hitting your most sensitive flesh. For a second there you felt every single muscle in your body tensing, clenching hard as in your belly exploded a ball of heat, rushing right through your limbs, back again and then down to your core.

Grasping at your lover’s tense thighs below you, trying to find some sort of anchor, your whole body arched that you were fearing it to break in the middle.  
"Jason…" You had the mind to whisper. "Jay, I’m…"  
Then you screamed, not really thinking about what it was you shouted at the top of your lungs.

It had been Jason’s name, a few times actually if what he told you later on was true. The proud smirk was probably proof enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. This is probably my favourite chapter because of all that underlying emotion and Jay's incapability to believe someone would ever truly love love him. No one can convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Anyways, next and last chapter coming tomorrow but a little later. For the time being that'll be the last part of Thin Lines but who knows if/when the muse strikes again. I've kind of grown attached. :)
> 
> Also, thank you guys for taking the time to comment on this dirt. Makes it so much more fun! 
> 
> Luv, MM


	5. As you Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual intercourse (bareback you guys), even more dirty talk and more of the fluff. :)

_Books are finite, sexual encounters are finite, but the desire to read and to fuck is infinite; it surpasses our own deaths, our fears, our hopes for peace.  
_ (Roberto Bolaño)

For a short moment every single of your senses stopped sending input to your brain such was the overwhelming feel of your second orgasm coming to an end after Jason had pushed you through waves over waves of sweet pleasure. You hadn’t even noticed that after a particularly hard gasp of air drawn into your lungs, you’d simply stopped breathing, your body still twisted and arched, muscles spasming, lips wide open in silent scream as the rush ebbed away.

"Breathe, Y/N!"   
You heard your partner’s soothing voice through a hazy filter of your own blood rushing and the pumping thumps of your heart pounding against your ribcage. Sucking in a breath of cool, chilly night air, you felt yourself being shifted and lowered back to rest on the bed, instead of leaning heads-up against the built frame that had supported you till then.

With eyes wide as saucers you stared at the man peering down at you with mixed emotions displaying on his features. Preeminent worry faded with every breathe you took. Smugness barely concealed his own marvel at your display.

"That was fucking… amazing!" He groaned, his deep voice husky and laced with boyish awe, a pitch in it that you’d only heard once before when he’d gotten his hand on a brand-new high-tech alien laser gun and had fiddled with it like a kid with a new toy.

Feeling his fingertips on both sides of your hips crawling upwards, every single inch of gained distance caused you to twitch and shudder in reaction until his hands settled on the mattress right over your shoulders and you found yourself face to face with the man you loved as he studied you blatantly. You knew you must look a hot mess. You felt your hair sticking to your sweaty forehead and the feverish heat in your cheeks burned hotter than ever. Not to speak of the steady tremble of your body in persistent aftershocks.

"You were so fucking tight and hot around my fingers, sugar." The devilish smile and sparking blues made you feel more self-conscious than ever and you couldn’t help look away from his intense stare only to hear Jason chuckle dryly.  
"I can’t believe you’re still that easily embarrassed. Look at you! My sweet girl!" He dipped down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth while lowering himself to his forearms the fingers of one hand tugging on some strands of your hair while the others grabbed your chin to firmly guide it back. Your lips met in a heated kiss that instantly turned from soft and sweet to an invasion of your mouth by his tongue, languidly dragging over your lips, pushing inside to tease your own tongue and demonstrate his dominance again as you lay weakened, captured in his arms.

In your debilitated state you merely found the strength to gasp as your lover lowered himself between your legs, carefully avoiding to brush against your hypersensitive sex but his knees spreading your thighs further apart once again. The wet heat of your core burned in answer and your moan sounded ambiguously like a wanton sob in your ears as you couldn’t help your thoughts evolving around the all-consuming fullness you craved still.

Jason’s grown attested a similar course of thoughts and if your mind had been less a thoroughly pleasured and yet unsatisfied jumble you would have wondered why he didn’t give in to his impatience and spare the two of you this sort of torture. Instead you sluggishly raised your arms and wrapped yourself around his tense neck, effectively pulling closer and managing to gain some more friction. The added weight on your chest nothing but a welcome feeling of security and warmth, despite the restraint it put on your squirming.

It also allowed you to play with the soft strands of damp hair at your lover’s nape while you continuously enjoyed the brush of your lips against each others and the eminent feel of your soft flesh puffing with each bite and suck, bristly stubble adding another sensual sting.

This limbo of postcoital bliss and awareness of what was yet to come had you clenching around thin air again and again for several long minutes. The ache you felt to be finally taken and filled to the brim became almost unbearable. Jason, clearly as distressed had slipped one hand in-between your bodies and was setting a slow moving pace pumping his length right in front of where you wanted him most but far enough that wriggling was of no use.

"Ask!" His whisper was strained and you noted his whole body tense up even more, his posture stark and stiff.  
"While you look me in the eye say: 'Please fuck me hard'!"

Your breath hitched in answer and your eyes opened on their own behalf to look back up into his determined face, lips set in a grim line but eyes fervently telling another story. You were long past the point of overthinking anything you did, so you wound your fingers through his locks in answer and tugged in plead, unsure of whether you would even be able to form coherent words at all.

"Ask or I’ll cum all over you, princess!" He was trembling on top of you, clearly trying his best to remain composed but the beads of sweat on his forehead and the way he gritted his teeth were all signs for his resolve beginning to crumble. You whimpered at the thought of being denied what you’d ached for during the long-lasting foreplay.

"Don’t you dare… Jay!" Your voice was croaky but you didn’t stop to think about it. Come morning the two of you would have more than enough time to tend to any ailments. Besides, you’d stocked up on herbal tea as a go-to cure for sore throats months ago.

Eyes flashing, his jaw tightened in reaction to your words and you heard a guttural growl pass his lips as he tried to determine what to do about your defiance before a sly smile crept over his features, once again leaving you breathless in apprehension.

With one swift move he’d pushed up, positioning his length right in front of your core, the head of his member merely brushing your folds and dipping into the heat but not any further at all. You gasped and your body’s natural reaction to the well-known intruder was to spread open wider than you thought possible and an immediate surge of more wetness to provide easy entrance if only he moved. He didn’t though, but instead fixed his eyes on you, pupils flared and the blue replaced by black.

"Jason, please!" The words had left your mouth in all of your desperation and the realization of your begging registered only seconds later in your brain. Your lover hummed in answer and you watched as his eyelids drooped lustfully.  
"That’s it, love!" He rasped and a rush of satisfaction surged through you, your body outrageously betraying you as it answered the praise. Your resolve shattered within a single heartbeat and all the more you desired to please the man above you, you needed to give in. In this context it was the submission that Jason had promised you would make and evidently nothing had deterred him from his goal.

You swallowed hard and glanced back up at him, his eyes still on you, his hands still caging you in and his member still pressing against your entrance in a promise of what was to come.

"Please fuck me… fuck me hard…" You quivered beneath him, the thrill of those dirty words almost sending you into delirium alone.   
"Please, Jay I can’t… I need you!"

"As you wish, my love!" He murmured softly and in the next second rammed himself right through your swollen folds, your walls clenching around him almost to the point of cramping. Your juices and his pre-cum served as sufficient lubrication and he impaled you to the hilt, his tight balls pressing into your flesh.

Sight left you as your eyes rolled back in bliss, the sensation of your lover’s hard length finally buried inside you deeply relaxing but throwing your body into another frenzied scramble for release at the same time.

"I hope you’re ready sugar…" Jason’s strained wording changed to an incomprehensible mumble and you felt him twitch inside of you before he pulled out quickly only to pound into you again vigorously. The hard pace he had made you beg him for now the rhythm he was drilling you with as he sat up once more, kneeling between your spread legs, his hands groping for your behind to find leverage for the brutal tempo. You wrapped your limbs around his hip to provide for more friction.

The powerful thrusts and the upwards dragging motion he tenaciously kept up soon brought you close towards another orgasm, your whole body buzzing, every single nerve sending signals of skyrocketing pleasure when all of a sudden the angle changed. You were barely able to look up, your eyes heavily lidded and your mind in a grande mess. Jason’s muscular frame, glistening with sweat, remained tense but he’d returned to his former position of leaning above you, with each thrust making your breasts bounce up against his chest.

You leaned up to kiss him softly, eyes meeting and stressing the intimacy of the moment, only intensified when one of his hands wound itself between the two of you softly stroking your damp skin that broke out in goosebumps. The shudder made you loose your regained hold on him and your arms fell backwards onto the bed. It was like a switch had been flicked as you watched the smile turn into a ferociously carnal expression again, succeeding in another rush of heat from your belly right to your core that by now felt thoroughly raw, but wonderfully so.

His fast paced thrusts slowed down minimally to gain a sort of sensuality when in the next moment his antecedently teasing fingertips wrapped around your throat, snuggly but not to the point of choking you. Once more he dipped down and you moaned into the hard kiss he pressed onto your lips, pliant to the request.

The pleasure in your core coiled and uncoiled with each drawn-out push into your cleft, the fireworks in your whole body sending you into a state of almost complete oblivion apart from your bodily indulgences. You moaned your lover’s name over and over again, stretching your taut muscles into an arch.

"You wait! I want you writhing on my cock when I cum inside you, princess." Jason demanded sinfully and the request was accompanied by a short tightening of his fingers around your throat. The pulsing walls of your sex were in torment as you tried to hold on just a moment longer.

Within another two thrusts you were howling and trashing around, caught up in the momentum. Another large hand found your wrists and kept them still, by now your bodies tightly pressing together and moving as one in a dance of fulfillment.

"Please… Jay, I… can’t… anymore!" Your pleading sob tipped the scales and the low grumble Jason had emitted with each thrust forward turned into an unearthly growl, his rigid length inside of you pulsing and hardening further as he ripped into you several times more.

"Come now my love!" He whispered huskily and you let go of whatever small hold you still had on your sanity, the same moment that a particular hard push hit your cervix and your walls clenched onto the intruding length with all their might. He remained sheathed inside of you, merely trying to push even deeper as even more heat filled your core and sending you finally over the edge as you clasped onto your lover with all of your might, shuddering and squirming beneath him like a wild animal in mortal agony as your third and final orgasm dragged on and on around the heavy girth buried deep inside of you and filling you with your lover’s seed.

Nothing, then.

You woke to the soothing feel of a large body spread over your own trembling one, both of you breathing heavily but in tune. Heat radiated off of you and the air around had turned humid and hot, a far cry from the former chill that had had prevailed after weeks of your absence from the apartment.

A deep sigh caught your attention and you fought to turn your head, muscles spasming in protest. Coming nose to nose with Jason you unabashedly watched his features gradually relax.  
"Take a picture!" His hoarse voice caught you off-guard as his eyelids opened partially to observe you too before he nuzzled your nose with his own, a softer smile on his lips.

"We need a shower!" You groaned as you felt your sweat mingling and beads of it running over both of your bodies but the only answer was a snort of dismissal. He didn’t budge an inch.  
"We just made love and all you think about is round two?"

Your heart stopped and you sharply turned towards him, half aware of it being a joke, half fearing he’d actually take it as a challenge.  
"No! I can’t! Not again! You fucked me into unconsciousness Jay, I can barely… wait!" Another heartbeat missed out and you looked back at him, teasing grin in place, his eyes hooded, pupils still blown but the blueish tint visible again.  
"Did you just actually say that we 'made love'?"  
Your shock must have been apparent for he frowned at you before leaning in to kiss you softly.

"What if I did Y/N?" His grumble followed by those kinds of blushes that would seldom find their way onto your brash lover’s face.  
"I love you! I just don’t like these words, they’re not enough. But I love you nonetheless! So it makes sense that what we do is love-making."

Smiling, you couldn’t help the giggle at finally hearing him say the words you’d hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods, guys I'm so sorry for being THIS late but I had some actual work to get done and shit went down and stuff happened... whatever. All's chill now and I'm at home nursing a sprained ankle and some other little aches.
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter and besides it getting even hotter, you finally get your love declaration, isn't that great? :D
> 
> You MIGHT wanna check in back later for Part 2 of Batbro's Flirting Guide - this week is Jason's turn, so it's kinda fitting that Thin Lines is all wrapped up.
> 
>  
> 
> Ummm... oh yeah... KIDS: Don't FUCK without protection! Let's get real about this and admit that it DOES make a difference for guys as well as girls. Getting dirty without a condom feels better for most people, yes BUT it's not that much better that ya want catch some sort of STD. Some people might not even know that they're potentially at risk of transmitting disease. And you don't wanna trade one potentially good time for a life time of potentially shitty sex because of... say syphillis or herpes, right? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, fuck ME...  
> I've never in my whole life written a real smut fanfic, just kinky stuff, but writing these five chapters of dirt was so much FUN! :D  
> I'm gonna go bath in holy water now - I'll probably burn to a crisp so wish me luck. :D


End file.
